


You're so Sweet

by universe_110



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 是錘基，是PWP，毫無邏輯的一發肉！上班時的腦洞產物。然後，請想像在中庭的時候只有葛格有人類用的錢幣，所以洛基的生活必須倚賴葛格（？）





	

 

_真想去把那個髮帶扯下來。_

　　洛基走到客廳，看到正在檢查據說是正在利用陽光烤熟的牛肉的索爾，他高大的哥哥正蹲在客廳的落地窗前，傻氣地翻動那有蒼蠅在上頭盤旋的牛肉。

　　金黃色的頭髮被髮帶紮起，洛基就像是個惡作劇的孩子，他貓一樣地悄悄走上前，在索爾反應過來之前扯下那個髮帶——宛如陽光灑落在地面上的姿態，原本被綁好的頭髮在他的視線裡散開。

　　洛基把索爾的髮帶扯下來後還來不及沾沾自喜，就被幾乎同時轉身的索爾抱起，他的雙腿順勢鉤上索爾的腰，懶懶地讓自己整個人掛在哥哥身上，用一種若無其事的語氣開口：「我想買冰。」

　　「買冰？想吃什麼冰？」索爾的臉埋在洛基敞開的領口，洛基沒推開他，這是個好現象，索爾用自己的鬍渣蹭著洛基，後者貓一樣地扭動掙扎，索爾扛著對他來說一點也不重的弟弟走進臥室。

　　「你抱我進來幹嘛？我說我想去買冰吃。」右手伸進索爾的頭髮裡，洛基的手在哥哥的後腦上慵懶地移動著，剛剛被他扯下的髮帶正繞在他的手腕上，洛基只是懶得把它丟到地上罷了，「你的鬍渣把我的脖子都弄紅了。」

　　「癢嗎？」索爾喜歡跟洛基進行這樣不著邊際的談話，若情況允許，他甚至想要一輩子跟洛基待在這小小的屋子裡，索爾把洛基丟進床裡，然後趴上去，瞇起眼看著洛基純粹的綠眼，他發出低低的嘆息之後親了上去。

　　索爾感覺到洛基的腿纏上來了，他回應洛基的吻同時抓住在自己腰側上蹭著的腿，從那應該可以算得上全身上下最多肉的大腿開始往下摸上腳踝，然後又慢慢摸回去，「還想吃冰嗎？」

　　「當然想。」洛基舔舔嘴唇，他收回腳，改踩在索爾的肩頭上，「好熱。」

　　「也許你該試試看把衣服脫掉？」

　　索爾一臉無害的臉讓洛基瞇起眼，他身上的黑色浴袍因為腿抬高放上索爾的肩膀而下擺敞開，洛基乾脆自己拉開腰上的結，「還是熱。」

　　「別再舔嘴唇了。」索爾伸手摸摸洛基沾著唾液的嘴，「我會想親你。」

　　「我拒絕你了嗎？」洛基勾起嘴角，他的舌頭探出舔上索爾的手指，他的綠眼睛跟著索爾的手，看著自己身上的衣料被拉開的樣子，「你到底什麼時候要讓我去買冰？」

　　「我決定再等等。」索爾說完，低身吻上洛基的下腹，他一路親到中間，然後把半勃在雙腿的性器含進嘴裡。

　　洛基的腳根隨著索爾的吞吐在對方背上滑動，他越來越無法拒絕這個了——只要索爾抱住他、親吻他、撫摸他，他就什麼也拒絕不了，「索爾、索......噢，哥哥，你不可以一直舔上面。」

　　索爾才不理他，他故意用舌尖來回舔著頂端，洛基的叫聲非常可愛，總是不掩飾慾望的身體會用最誠實的方式回應他的挑逗；索爾用力一吸，洛基整個人弓起，索爾卻在這時放開他，然後慢慢往上吻著洛基的身體，索爾把半罩在洛基身上的浴袍撥開，長滿繭的大手在細緻的身體上游移，他看著洛基氣喘吁吁的樣子露出憐愛的微笑，而後者則是急切、飢渴地張開腿，握著自己被刻意忽略的性器捋動，「你不讓我去買冰，又突然停下來，你到底想做什麼？」

　　「我喜歡看你安慰自己的樣子。」索爾湊上去用鼻子蹭了下洛基的臉頰，親暱的樣子好像很溫馨，嘴裡卻低語著下流的話，「你知道我喜歡這個，弟弟。」

　　洛基把腿張得更開，他的身體在黑色的浴袍裡顯得更加蒼白，他瞇起眼，衝著索爾舔舔嘴唇，細長的雙腿沒規矩地蹭著索爾，甚至用腳蹭了下索爾的胯間，「就只想要看我自己來嗎？」

　　「怎麼不用你的魔法幫幫我？」吐息全部留在洛基的臉上，索爾低啞說道，「幫我把衣服脫掉。」

　　洛基聞言笑了，他用沾著透明液體的手指碰上索爾的臉，「你不可以這麼懶惰。」

　　「喔？」索爾挑眉，他看著洛基緩緩起身貼近他，然後擁抱他，雙手蛇一般地在他身上撫摸著，然後拉起他的衣擺，索爾順著洛基的動作把衣服脫下，接著是褲子，他笑著把洛基壓回床鋪，「搞了半天，你喜歡用人類的方式來。」

　　「這不是你說的那什麼情趣嗎？」洛基聳聳肩，他的雙手往下碰上索爾的性器，「人類真是無趣。」

　　索爾抓著洛基的手，他讓對方握著自己安慰那發燙的性器，洛基哼了一聲，他空著的手從腹部往上撫摸，鑽進還被浴袍罩著的左胸緩緩搓動，索爾的視線目不轉睛定格在他身上，洛基瞇起眼、弓起身體發出小小的呻吟——握著索爾肉棒的手慢慢地移動著，他沒理會索爾抓著他的力道，細長的腿不忘蹭著索爾的手臂，最後舌頭探出嘴，沿著上唇舔了一回，「你到底要等多久？」

　　索爾哼了聲，他伸手摸上剛被洛基舔過的嘴唇，後者馬上把靈巧的舌頭伸出，捲上索爾的手指，爾後勾引對方探進自己嘴裡，洛基像是吸食牛奶一樣地對待索爾的手指，偶爾用上牙齒，輕輕的力道無傷大雅，偶爾索爾的手指往上一彎碰上他的上顎，洛基還會抗議地哼聲，接著吸得更用力。

　　索爾把濕淋淋的手指抽出後直接摸上衝著他敞開的後穴，洛基放開握著他性器的手，躺在床裡張大雙腳雙腿的樣子簡直像是在等他伺候，索爾哭笑不得地探向前親親洛基的嘴，然後按入一個指節，「你把自己變濕了？」

　　「因為我想快點去買冰。」洛基咬著索爾的嘴唇說，「而且，你不就是喜歡這樣？當我把自己弄得濕淋淋的時候，你總是特別興奮。」

　　在說這些話的洛基簡直就像是一隻偷腥的貓，索爾不客氣第一口氣插入兩指，這對洛基來說不算傷害，但突如其來的進入仍舊讓他喊出聲來，索爾的手指很快壓上洛基的敏感點，他一邊咬著洛基的鎖骨，努力在上面留下自己的記號，一邊用自己的性器蹭著對方的，在洛基體內的手也不得閒地抽插著，「噓，你叫得太大聲了，你會吵到鄰居。」

　　洛基聞言不屑地哼了聲，他的手指一彈，房間的落地窗刷的一聲就打開了，「要不要試試看他們是不是真的會聽到？」

　　「你認真的？」索爾搖搖頭，他的金髮隨著他的動作而晃動，他抽出沾了不少黏液的手指，低下頭懲罰地咬了洛基的大腿內側，上面的人驚嚇一般地喊了聲，「這可不夠大聲，弟弟，這樣他們聽不到。」

　　「你的能耐就這樣？」

　　面對洛基的挑釁，索爾溫和一笑，動作卻一點也不溫柔地將自己腫脹的慾望送進洛基體內，被突然進入的人整個人弓起，背部懸空、下巴揚起發不出聲的樣子在索爾眼裡是個無與倫比的美景，索爾滴下頭啃咬洛基的脖子，他的鬍渣在上面輕輕刮出幾道不可見的痕跡，埋在洛基身體裡的性器因為被柔軟的甬道包覆而興奮著，索爾發出舒服的嘆息，「你好棒，洛基，你把我咬得很緊......」

　　還在適應的洛基根本沒法回應這樣的耳語，他哼喘了幾聲，才慢慢躺回原位，他眨眨眼看著索爾，對方見他回神後就扛起他的腿，洛基沒有阻止，他看著對方抓著自己的小腿開始一下又一下地開幹；這個畫面實在讓人血脈賁張，洛基舔舔嘴唇，他因為索爾的操幹而喘息，漂亮的五官興奮得皺在一塊兒，原本揪著床單的手想要使壞地彈指，索爾在那之前握住他的雙手，並且趴倒在他身上，他們的鼻尖蹭在一起，索爾一邊挺腰一邊喘氣說道：「別鬧，我只想看著你。」

　　洛基聞言一笑，他伸出舌頭舔上索爾的嘴唇——果然是一朝被蛇咬，十年怕草繩——洛基在他們第一次搞上的情事中突然變成其他人的樣子、對，他惡作劇把自己變成了那個地球女人，觀賞索爾在那瞬間僵硬的舉動相當有趣，而他才不是因為吃醋才這麼做，他只是想要逗逗他的兄長，看著那個天不怕地不怕的雷神，在床事中困窘的樣子讓他覺得非常有成就感。

　　他的手被另一雙大手釘在耳朵兩側，洛基因為被操到很深的地方而發出小小的鼻音，他一邊粗喘一邊用舌頭纏著索爾的，被夾在兩人身體之間磨蹭的性器溢出前液，原本不是很明顯的快感漸漸累積，索爾的速度越來越快，他的身體也越來越濕，啪啪啪的聲音快速被敞開的落地窗吸收，洛基聽見隔壁的狗在吠，他才想起來他剛剛把窗戶打開了——這麼意識到的同時，洛基拱起脖子離開索爾的嘴，他在索爾操進身體裡的時候喊出聲音來，一次又一次，每一次都清晰無比，他從沒有一次叫得如此煽情，洛基發覺這似乎讓索爾更加激動，那趴在自己身上的人撐起身體，放開他的手、扛起他的腿往前壓，然後用力地把他幹進床鋪裡。

　　「操、沒錯，就是那裡，索爾、索爾——」洛基的雙腿在索爾的背上交疊，逐漸被慾望覆蓋的思緒讓他無暇惡作劇，洛基甚至伸手握住自己的性器，隨著索爾抽插的速度套弄，他的耳朵只聽得見索爾的低吼，身體因為瀕臨高潮而痙攣著；在他體內的性器堅硬無比，一下又一下打開更深處的地方，洛基像是一隻溺水的魚，他的身體無法控制地顫抖，除了自慰之外，他的另一隻手握上自己的囊袋，原本故意叫出來的呻吟也因為刺激而轉為氣音，身體的拍打聲伴隨著索爾的喘息及咒罵，洛基突然全身一緊——索爾正好將亟欲發洩的肉器埋進他體內深處，洛基聽見自己罵了髒話，也聽見索爾倒抽一口氣，他在幾秒鐘的空白中射精了，全身緊繃顫抖，緊接而來的是無比的暢快。

　　射精後的抽搐伴隨索爾強硬的力道而加速著，洛基懶懶地握著自己的性器緩緩捋動，他瞇起眼看著在他面前撞著他身體的索爾，後者就像是野獸一樣追求最原始的慾望，洛基舔舔嘴唇，他的手放在自己腿根以吸引索爾的視線，對方喘著給他一個困惑的眼神，洛基藉著雙腿夾著索爾、一個施力起身，他坐在索爾腿上，雙手摟著對方，舌頭很快纏上索爾的，而那雙大手也不辜負他的期望握住他的腰，他們倆從沒像現在如此有默契，洛基配合索爾向上頂的速度扭著自己的腰，因為不應期被進入造成的不適讓他在索爾背上留下幾道抓痕，他相信索爾會喜歡這個。

　　在兩人的吻之間，洛基催促對方快點射精，太過漫長的抽插讓洛基覺得腹部跟腰部都有點酸軟，但索爾似乎還沒有要射精的意思，他摟著洛基，嘴巴貼上了洛基的鎖骨、胸膛，那雙藍眼睛發現洛基再度立起的性器，索爾用指尖輕輕碰了下頂端，後者驚嚇般地顫抖了下，然後怪罪似地扯著他的金髮，索爾喘著笑著抬頭，「你都還沒讓鄰居發現你在幹嘛，就要我結束了？」

　　 _因為你把我弄得太熱了。_

　　洛基皺眉，他沒有把想法說出來，喜歡身體力行的他雙手搭上索爾的肩膀，雙腿找好位置之後開始大動作上下搖晃自己的身體，每一次坐下都伴隨著浮誇的叫聲及稱讚，索爾沒讓他鬧太久便笑著往上一頂，一秒擊碎洛基的惡作劇，刻意的呻吟碎成一片，洛基顫抖著貼在索爾耳邊，氣噓噓表示：「你如果再不射，我就永遠——操。」

　　索爾用力頂了幾下之後又把洛基推回床鋪，他抓著洛基的大腿做最後的衝刺，接著在用力一頂之後終於在洛基體內射精。

　　一股一股的精液刷上腸道，洛基又小小高潮了一次，他喘著氣，轉頭看向花園，正好對上某個男人的眼睛，洛基露出惡作劇的笑容，他看著落荒而逃的男子對剛射完最後一股精液的索爾說：「你猜他是要去報警還是回家自慰？」

　　索爾低頭親親對方的嘴角，他的手指探進洛基的黑髮裡，一面將性器撤出一面啞著聲音哄洛基，「該把窗戶關起來了。」

　　「在你去買冰之前，它都會維持開啟的狀態。」洛基舔舔嘴唇，他感受著索爾的精液從身體裡緩緩流出，又補上一句，「還有，記得把乾淨的床單找出來。」

　　「我們沒有第二張床單。」索爾親親洛基的額頭，然後慢慢往下，親到腹部時他停下，稍稍起身欣賞洛基腿間的美景，後者卻一點兒也不領情的再次踩上他的肩膀，以拉開兩人的距離，洛基堅持地說道：「那就去買冰，然後買床單。」

　　既然你會魔法，怎麼不自己解決好了呢？

　　索爾滿腹抱怨，面對在情事後就一點也不可愛的弟弟，他只好認命地穿好衣服，並且把落地窗關上，離開房間前親了親像貓一樣賴在床上的洛基，雖然這個舉動招來了不耐煩的咂嘴。

 

　　在前往冰淇淋車的路上，索爾看到他的鄰居正用一個奇怪的眼神看他，索爾給他一個微笑，然後聳聳肩繼續前進；他站在冰淇淋車前，正想著給洛基買什麼口味時，腦中出現了對方的聲音：「我想吃草莓的。」

　　索爾再度笑出來，他帶著草莓口味的冰淇淋回家後，看到已經把房間整理好，坐在客廳抱怨他很慢的洛基，將冰淇淋遞給對方時，索爾不忘揶揄：「我以為你會鄙視這種甜味。」

　　衝著哥哥煽情地舔著冰淇淋的洛基則是不疾不徐回應：「你怎麼就沒發現我是個甜心呢？」

　　伸手捏上洛基的下巴，索爾透過對方嚐了一口冰，他舔舔對方的嘴唇，「你搞錯了，洛基，我 _一直_ 都知道你很甜。」

　　洛基哼了聲，把吃剩的冰淇淋塞到索爾手上，他一邊抱怨著：「太甜了。」一邊起身去廚房找水喝。

 

 

-fin.

 

其實我只想寫葛格綁頭髮，以及底迪惡作劇把他的髮帶解開，就這樣(ry

 

 


End file.
